westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunia
Dunia refers to the world of Beyond the Western Deep. Little is known of Dunia outside the continent known as the Four Kingdoms.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 8- Alex's Commentary In the world of Dunia, mammals are sentient while birds and fishBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Rachel's Comment on July 30, 2013, 12:36 pm and invertebrae are not,Song of the Eastern Sands, Cover Page- Rachel's Comment on October 26, 2015, 4:25 pm and stay in their normal place in the food chain.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 28. All three are considered animals by the mammals.Song of the Eastern Sands, Cover Page- Rachel's Comment on October 26, 2015, 4:25 pm The Canid use birds to relay messages over long distances. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 28- Alex’s Commentary Despite this, there may be other sentient non-mammals out there.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5- Rachel's Comment on August 11, 2013, 5:11 am However, there are no humans in Dunia.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 49- Alex’s Commentary Because the sentient animals in Dunia do not consider themselves beasts, they do not refer to themselves as suchBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56- Alex's Comment on April 6, 2013, 12:13 pm unless there is an intended insult. Instead, they refer to themselves as 'people' in their own language.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5- Rachel's Comment on August 10, 2013, 12:22 pm There are no "animal" mammals. All scavenger and are vermin roles filled by nonvertebrates, and there are no large beasts of burden.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5- Rachel's Comment on August 11, 2013, 5:11 am This eliminates the possibility of mammalian pets or livestock outside of slavery.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Rachel's Comment on July 30, 2013, 12:36 pm In Dunia, there is not a defined line between child and adult. Children are treated as adults as soon as they are capable of wielding a sword or attending to other physical chores.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Commentary There is some trade between the Four Kingdoms and the continent to the east. In Nessa, scarves from across the eastern sea can be acquired in its marketplaces.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1 While the Four Kingdoms is peopled with only seven races, the world outside has a wider selection.Song of the Eastern Sands, Cover Page- Rachel's Comment on October 26, 2015 at 4:25 pm Some of these other races may be seen in Gair, which is a large, easily accessible port city.Song of the Eastern Sands, Cover Page- Alex's Comment on October 26, 2015 at 5:01 pm The Polcan have been displaced from an unknown continent across the sea, which has the materials to make bronze. Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Commentary Trivia * The word "Dunia" has roots in over a dozen Middle Eastern languages as meaning “the world”, encompassing both the physical concept and the plights of those who live on it.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 52- Alex’s Commentary References Category:Places